


Blood Bond

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sight of Sam's large hand wrapped around Ruby's knife, blood on his fingers, was too much for Castiel to handle. He had to have it for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bond

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for someone else. I do take those, so feel free to send them to me :) Please comment!

Sam was always an enticing hunter. So collected, so confident, his large body swung around oddly gracefully as he jammed Ruby's knife into a demon's back. The demon arched away from him, screaming, and Sam pulled away, the knife hanging at his side. Castiel climbed off the floor, kicking his own dead demon away from him, and took in a sharp, unnecessary breath. 

He watched the way Sam's shoulders rose and fell with his heavy breathing, watched the way he rounded his shoulders and shook his head, something Cas had seen him do too many times to count. Sam's fingers tightened around the knife and Cas glanced down, eyes locking on to what he saw.

The way Sam held that knife was too close to the way he held Cas' stiff cock at night, when they were tangled in motel sheets and sweating from exertion. Sam moved his index finger over the base of the knife blade absentmindedly, a drop of blood smearing over his finger, and Cas felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't even need to breathe, yet he was gasping for air. It didn't matter that he could smell the awful stench of demon blood in the air; Cas had an interesting imagination for an angel, and it was all too easy to imagine his own blood glistening on the knife, Sam smearing it around with his strong fingers. 

"Cas, you okay?" Sam turned around to see his angel breathing deeply, eyes locked on the knife.

"I am- it is- nothing, Sam, it's nothing. We should get going. Dean will want to know we're safe."

"Cas, wait!" Sam caught him by the shoulder as he tried to escape and held him in place, concern pulling his brows together. "Tell me what's wrong."

Castiel's eyes flickered to the knife without his permission and Sam looked even more confused, holding it up between them. It was so close Cas could see the contours of the blood that no human could see with their naked eye. 

"Is it the smell?" Cas shook his head but reached out and wrapped his hand around Sam's. He had done this before when they were in bed, when Sam was stroking him. Cas had been too unsure to tell Sam what he wanted at the time so instead he wrapped his hand around Sam's and helped the rhythm along, showing Sam exactly how he liked to be touched.

Cas moved his hand over Sam's, squeezing gently, and Sam chose that exact moment to look down and see the tent forming in Castiel's pants.

" _Oh_..." 

Sam dropped the knife to his side and coughed awkwardly. "We should...go find Dean." He grabbed Cas by the arm and led them away, launching in to a long conversation about their next hunt. Cas never got a chance to explain himself. Sam probably thought he was a freak.

-

Dean had barely shut the door to their hotel room before Sam had pinned Cas to the wall and kissed him hard. Cas had been surprised by how rough a lover Sam was at first, but he found he liked it. Sam had his coat and many layers off before Cas could even get to his pants. Sam grabbed Cas by the hips and pulled them backward until his knees hit the bed and he fell back, taking Cas with him.

Cas got to work on Sam’s pants, yanking the zipper down and pushing the fabric down just enough to reach through the slit of his boxers and pull his cock out, hard and heavy in his hand. 

"Cas, wait." Sam reached up behind him under his pillow and Cas stopped breathing all together. Sam brought his hand back twiddled the knife between his fingers. He sat up slowly, bringing Cas with him until the angel was straddling his lap. Sam grabbed one of Cas' hands and pushed the knife into it.

"Show me." 

Cas didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted, but he wanted it from Sam. And just like that first time, he knew exactly what to do. Castiel pushed the knife back at Sam and grabbed his wrists, bringing his hands up to his chest. The blade of the knife grazed his skin and Cas shuddered. Sam's eyebrows flew up, but he took control, pressing the blade almost hard enough to break the skin. Cas groaned, head falling forward, and pressed their foreheads together.

"More," he demanded, voice shaking with lust. That was all it took; Sam turned the blade so the sharpest point was against Cas' chest and pushed on it. The moan he earned went straight to his straining cock and he eyes darkened with desire. Cas grabbed at his hair as the first droplets of blood broke through his skin.

"So good," he moaned softly, panting against Sam's neck. Sam pushed him back slightly and rubbed his fingers over the blood on his chest, bringing them to his mouth and licking in the most seductive manner. Cas growled and shoved him down against the bed, freeing his cock completely and reaching for the lube they kept close to the bed. When he found it he leaned forward and kissed Sam, tasting his own blood on Sam's lips. A knot twisted in his stomach as he squirted some lube in his palm and began stroking Sam, coating his member. 

"Fuck, Cas, come on!" Cas groaned as he sat up and straddled Sam's hips, feeling the head of his cock against his hole. Cas was an angel and he'd learned long ago that preparation was something he didn't require. He teased Sam slowly, dragging his cock over the cleft of his ass, swirling it against his twitching hole. He felt something cold on his inner thigh and stopped moving, eyes training down quickly.

Sam grinned devilishly at him as he slowly dragged the blade of the knife over Cas' bare thighs, hard enough to cause a sharp pang of desire to shoot through the angel but not enough to break the skin this time. Cas tried to hold still, let Sam do as he pleased, but his legs were beginning to shake from the pleasure.

"Fuck me, Castiel, you know you want to." Sam pulled the knife away and Cas dropped on his cock, feeling every inch spread him wide. He moaned, high-pitched but somehow still gravelly and low, as he sat himself fully on Sam's cock. Sam stroked his thigh slowly with one hand as he sat up again, bringing their bodies close together, and kissed Cas. 

Cas could still taste a hint of his own blood on Sam's tongue as he pushed into his mouth and breathed in the taste of his hunter. He slowly began grinding his hips on Sam's cock, feeling it hit his sensitive nerves, as Sam reached around and dug his nails into Cas' back. It felt so good, that spark of fire, knowing that if he were human Sam's nails would probably hurt; more so, knowing that he would probably get off on the pain.

"Sam, harder. Fuck me, Sam!" Cas dragged his hips up, felt the slide of Sam's cock coming out of his ass, and slammed back down. He tugged on Sam's hair and groaned as he felt Sam hit his prostate full on.

Cas felt like he was falling apart, like Sam's cock in his ass and nails on his back were tearing him apart seam by seam. He used his legs to help him bounce on Sam's lap, head falling back as pleasure overcame him, until he felt something on his back and his eyes snapped open in shock.

Cold digging into his skin, right down the middle of his back. He could feel the skin breaking, could feel the trickle of blood down his skin, and he was so close to the edge now that he had to slow down a little to hold himself off longer.

"You gonna come just from my cock, Cas?" The angel moaned, senses still focused on the blood running down his back. It was more than he expected; Sam must not have held back this time. He could feel in sliding down the cleft of his ass now, knew it must be dripping on Sam's cock, and when Sam wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and brought him up and down on his cock Cas knew that his blood must be inside him now, slicking up his hole. Sam started picking up the pace, fucking into him harder and fast, and _oh god yes_ , his blood was definitely making it easier. Sam squeezed his back as he thrust up into his tight ass, hot breath spreading over Cas' neck.

"So close, Sam, I can't- _ahh_..."

"Come for me, Angel. Wanna feel that ass tighten on my cock!"

Sam spread his fingers wide over Castiel's back, smearing his fingers through the blood, and Cas was gone, asshole tightening and legs shaking uncontrollably as he came hard over Sam's stomach. Cas clung to Sam's body as he continued to pound into his fluttering hole, gasps becoming more frequent and rhythm erratic. Cas pressed their foreheads together, taking Sam's hair in his hand and pulling on it hard just how he knew Sam liked it. Sam shouted, hips thrusting up hard, and came deep inside Cas' ass. 

They fell back together, panting and shuddering, as they came down from the pleasure. Cas didn't bother rolling off Sam; he knew the hunter could handle his weight. 

"Are you gonna heal yourself," Sam asked as he smiled up at Cas and pushed the angel's sweaty hair out of his face. Cas’ lips twitched into that familiar trademark Castiel smile, his eyes half-lidded, looking thoroughly fucked.

"I have to give you something to break later, don't I?"


End file.
